Seducing the Heroine
by Arktosphonos
Summary: A revamp of the previous Seducing the Heroine. Shego realized her attraction for Kim and does all she can to capture the teen hero's heart.
1. Bitter Reality

I do not own Kim Possible and make no money from my fan fictions. Do not start shit with me for anything you read because you had to specifically look for this in order to read it. So if you have a problem with girl's being intimate with each other then do not read. This story is not recommended for anyone under the age of 18 for certain scenes of sexuality and language.

Seducing the Heroine

Chapter 1: Bitter Reality

_Both women were on the bed; grinding, panting, and moaning for the other. The redhead moaned loudly, clawing lightly at her lover's back as the two kissed and rolled around. At that one little thing, Shego had reached her limit with foreplay and nipped lightly at the heroine's lips before wriggling out of Kim's grasp._

_Trailing kisses down the lithe body, Shego dragged perfectly manicured nails over the teen's hips and thighs, a smirk breaking out across her lips as she felt the girl shudder beneath her. Oh, how she loved to watch her writhe and beg for more, but bright green eyes were practically begging Shego to stop her teasing._

_"Ready Princess?" She whispered against Kim's flushed skin adding a little nip to her hip at the end._

_Kim lifted her hips up and parted her thighs, showing the mercenary she was ready and wanting. "Please Shego…."_

_Said woman reached forward and gently rubbed the girl's clit in small circles. Kim bucked up against Shego's fingers impatiently, letting out small, needy whimpers as she was finally touched by her lover. The pale green woman smirked at Kim's response and slowly dragged her tongue over the younger's wet folds._

* * *

><p>Shego jolted upright in bed, her breathing heavy, and a hand threaded quickly through her sleep tousled black hair as she licked her lips, trying to catch any hint of flavor from her dream. She sighed, slightly disappointed when her tongue found no trace of the dream Kim's musky flavor.<p>

The mercenary squirmed uncomfortably from the heat and dampness between her legs that managed to accumulate while she slept. Lips curled into a disgusted snarl as she recalled the cause of her discomfort and it made the wet dream a bitter, late night thought.

Falling back onto the pillows, she pulled the green comforter and sheets up to her chin in an attempt to relax. Lately her dreams have been plagued by a certain redheaded teen heroine: Kim Possible. Normally Shego wouldn't mind dreaming about a girl, but this was Kim she was dreaming about. It felt odd to have explicit fantasies about her rival and, more often than not, target of attack.

Rolling over with a disgruntled huff, Shego pulled the sheets up over her head in an attempt to stop thinking. All this stress wasn't good for her skin. Kim was her biggest obstacle in her quest for money, jets, countries- everything she ever wanted. She was the villainess and Kim was the heroine. She was bad, Kim was good. They would always fight, and that made it entirely pointless to dream about her.

Shego watched the young woman grow up, she was almost like a big sister; except they always fought and they occasionally drew blood. She watched as Kim developed from her awkward braces and pimple phase into the confident, sexy, smart woman she was now.

Shego also had a hand in her training. Kim only had a fairly basic understanding to fighting before Shego, but the high schooler was now capable of doing styles of martial arts that people only see on cheap action movies and in video games. Shego always made Kim strive to do better, think quicker, act faster- so she made Kim train harder until she was able to keep up with her. Shego would only call Kim her equal when it came to fighting(and possibly intelligence).

Now when they fought, they were lucky to land any hits. Anyone who was watching would see two women blocking punches and taunting each other until someone got mad enough to land a bone rattling kick to the other, but they would see no signs that either was physically hurt until the scrap was long over. Shego would go home, tired and exhausted, but completely satisfied. It was such a rush to feel Kim's heat and body against hers in combat. To hear the girl pant for air and feel how sweaty she got from their fight. To see her grin while fighting her and hear her laugh when she thinks she beat her.

Shego was grinning the entire time she thought of Kim, and the grin slowly formed into a small, painfully sad smile. _She's straight_, Shego thought. Everyone knew Kim was in a relationship with her idiot sidekick. The boy made blonds everywhere look bad with his idiotic, simple minded, foolish actions. It was a wonder why Kim didn't just leave the moron for someone more adequate.

_She's straight_, Shego repeated inside her head. Curling into a tight ball beneath the green sheets and blanket, the mercenary nuzzled into the pillows, letting out a soft sigh as she slowly calmed down and tried to relax. It took several minutes, but soon Shego fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p>Hello, dears~<p>

I'm back with Seducing the Heroine! After a lot of thinking, I've decided to re-do the story and make it a lot more believable. So, there will be a lot of change to the story if you've read it before I deleted it. I do hope you all enjoy it. See you in the next chapter!

xXxLoveStainedWolfxXx


	2. Sick Day

I do not own Kim Possible and make no money from my fan fictions. Do not start shit with me for anything you read because you had to specifically look for this in order to read it. So if you have a problem with girl's being intimate with each other then do not read. This story is not recommended for anyone under the age of 18 for certain scenes of sexuality and language.

Seducing the Heroine  
>Chapter 2: Sick Day<p>

Shego threw another kick towards a wispy blond, smirking at the startled cry he let out as the teenager ducked just in the nick of time. Ron Stoppable. The buffoon who had Kim. Who was happily dating Kim. Who was always a thorn in her side. She smirked at the thought of obliterating the blond moron, but knew the Heroine would never forgive her. There were many reasons Kim and Shego fought, but she didn't want **him** to be one of them.

"Take it easy!" Ron shouted as he narrowly avoided the swipe of plasma laced claws. He jumped and dodged the mercenary's blows before managing to put adequate space between them. As soon as he backed away a few more feet, the side-kick doubled over, gasping for air with a sickening wheeze.

"You're no competition… Too easy." Shego spat at him, hoping to verbally damage the boy enough that he gave up on trying to stop Dr. D's latest plan for the day. "Where's Kimmie?"

Rufus, the naked mole rat that always tagged along wherever Ron went, was standing on his shoulder waving his tiny hands in attempt to cool off his overexerted owner. "She's sick today." The blonde replied, not really caring why Shego would ask such a thing. The interrogation allowed the boy to regain his bearings for another round of 'fighting'. Another loud intake of air was heard as he took up a shoddy imitation of a fighting stance."I came in her place."

Shego's plasma died immediately. She kept her ever-playful mask on and tried to hide the whisper of worry in her voice. "What? Kim's really going to let a little cold lay her out?"

"Why do you care?" Ron queried, confusion and anger evident in his posture and tone. His thin body took on a shimmering blue hue and he started to levitate as he called upon his mystical monkey powers. It was a long shot, but if the blond could use even just an ounce of his powers, Shego would easily be dispatched and he could call it a day

Shego turned her back to him and started walking away, causing Ron to nearly fall on his face as he lost his concentration. This wasn't fun anymore, and even tormenting this pitiful boy did nothing to lift her mood after he announced that Kim wasn't going to come and provide a decent challenge. Brown eyes stared at her back as the mercenary continued to walk out, a surge of anger coursing through him as he was brushed aside.

Dr. Drakken leaned over the railing, nearly falling off the three story platform. "Shego!" He cried out, desperate to get his underling's attention." Where are you going?!"

"I'm taking the rest of the day off." A shrug was given as Shego casually strode out the room.

"You can't just leave! What about my master plan?" The blue scientist shouted, acting more like a child instead of the adult he presumably was. A high-pitched shriek pierced the air as Drakken narrowly avoided being blasted by a single ball of green plasma tossed his way. It was evident that Shego wasn't willing to stay anymore.

Shego walked into the parking garage and got into her sleek, green-and-black car and drove from the evil lair. Looking into the rearview mirror, she let out a soft laugh as she watched the dazzling display of explosions as Drakken's latest hide-out went up in flames and started to crumble into nothing.

_At least that blond idiot can blow shit up_, she thought, grinning all the while.

After that, she just drove, not really knowing where she was going or why. Shego looked around after what seemed like hours and noticed the Possible house. Pangs of sadness swept through her body and the threat of tears was obvious as she looked at the house. Everything was the same as when she was here as Miss Go.

She parked about a block away from the house, far enough that it wouldn't be that noticeable but still close enough that she could get away quickly if she needed to. She 'let' herself into the house and put the lock picking kit back into the hidden pocket of her green and black catsuit. Nostalgia hit her hard and fast, and the mercenary had to stand in the doorway for a few moments to stamp her emotions down.

After a few minutes, Shego quietly shut the front door and walked around the house, making sure it was safe to be there and that she wouldn't have to deal with any of Kim's family. Sharp ears listened carefully for footsteps or voices as she snuck about the dark rooms, and with her remarkable memory, she soon found the stairwell that led to Kim's room. No doubt the girl would be fast asleep by now; it was definitely past midnight, and the goody-two-shoes probably needed as much sleep as possible to get well.

Still, better safe than sorry, and it was with those words embedded in her head that Shego carefully climbed the stairs up to the teen hero's room.

* * *

><p>Oh, man, it's been eight months since I've done anything with this.<br>I apologize for taking so long to put up the second chapter, even more considering it's so short, but it's up!  
>I hope you guys enjoy it.<p>

xXxLoveStainedWolfxXx


	3. Mistakes Were Made

I do not own Kim Possible and make no money from my fan fictions. Do not start shit with me for anything you read because you had to specifically look for this in order to read it. So if you have a problem with girl's being intimate with each other then do not read. This story is not recommended for anyone under the age of 18 for certain scenes of sexuality and language.

Seducing the Heroine

Chapter 3: Mistakes Were Made

Shego, for all of the word's meaning, was fearless. Yet as she stood at the top of the stairs, hand on the doorknob of a teenager's room, she felt that first trickling sense of unease that made her legs quake and her mouth go dry.

Maybe this is a bad idea, she thought, fingers tightening around the knob as she debated on going inside. She had made it so far, but why exactly did she come here? Sure, she had a crush on Kim, but was the redhead really going to accept that with open arms?

Shego snorted, shaking her head and dropping her hand. This was a mistake. A stupid, foolish idea that she dreamed up.

But as she turned to leave, a soft voice called out from behind the door, "Mom, is that you?"

Panic surged through her, and her first instinct was to rush down the stairs and out the door. The mercenary didn't look back as she sprinted down the street at a breakneck pace. By the time she stopped for breath, she was two blocks away and halfway to her car.

Doubled-over, hands on her knees, Shego gasped for air. Her shoulders trembled as she gulped down ragged breaths until she was finally breathing semi-normally.

_What the fuck were you thinking, Shego_?! She scolded herself, mentally kicking her own butt at being so reckless as to let the little twerp hear her while she roamed the house. It was a rookie mistake and she was far better than that.

Standing upright again, Shego walked the rest of the way back to her car, muttering to herself the entire time, lamenting on how foolish she had been for acting so brashly. You don't become a master thief and mercenary with such irrational actions.

"Maybe I just need to get it out of my system," She mumbled, brows furrowed slightly in thought as she tried to think of a way to allow her to check on Kim without coming to blows with the teen.

Shego nearly walked smack right into her car as she planned and schemed, too entranced with her own thoughts to properly pay attention to where she was going.

Silently thanking the gods for the cover of darkness to hide her blunder, Shego hopped into her car and drove off. She had a safe house on the outskirts of Middleton, and while it was largely under furnished, it would serve its purpose tonight and allow her someplace safe to sleep.

Let Drakken find his own way out of prison tonight, she didn't want to deal with the moronic scientist at the moment. Listening to him whine and complain about his failed plans was not in her job description, especially when she was off the clock.

Tonight, it was just her.

* * *

><p>Kim didn't want to leave the bed. Not yet. It was too warm, too comfortable. But she was curious by nature, and after her first few calls were met with silence, she struggled to her feet and shuffled over to the door.<p>

"Mom, really-" She started, throwing open the door, she expected warm blue eyes and a pristine lab coat.

Absolute silence and an empty stairwell greeted her.

A pout settled on her lips as she peeked her head outside the threshold and looked around. No light. No noise. Even the tweebs weren't here to bother her while she recovered. It was rather unsettling and sent a chill down her spine as she tried to explain the cause for why she hear footsteps outside and the doorknob rattled earlier.

It's probably just your imagination, she thought to herself before crawling back into bed. Flopping onto her mattress once more, the teen hero fumbled around with the sheets and duvet, curling up into one big, burrito blanket mass in an attempt to keep warm.

Olive eyes began to droop shut from exhaustion. Even that little bit of moving around wiped her out for the evening. She hoped Ron or Wade would call soon with a mission report to tell her how everything went and she could actually sleep without waking up every half hour to check her phone and Kimmunicator.

As if on cue, her phone began to ring.

"Speak of the devil…" She mumbled while partially escaping the cocoon she had made herself. After what seemed like an eternity, the redhead managed to wheedle her arm out from under the blankets and snatched up the blaring phone from her bed table.

Emblazoned across the screen was a picture of Ron, along with his name in red font.

"Hey, Ron," Kim sighed, glad to know her boyfriend had made it out of that mission alive.

"Kim!" The blond chirped on the other line. "You won't believe what happened tonight."

"Tell me everything, Ron," She gently intoned while laying down once more.

The corner's of Kim's lips curled up at the edges as she listened to Ron prattle on about how 'awesomely' he had performed during his solo run.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I haven't forgotten about this story, I've just been lacking a muse for completing this. **

**Anyway, long-time readers will know that this has started to veer from the original path the first Seducing the Heroine had. I found a lot of flaws in the previous version, and I want to try my best to make this sound believable, so it's going to take a while for the buildup to happen.**

**I hope you guys enjoy it though. **


	4. Ultimatum

Seducing the Heroine

Chapter 4: Ultimatum

The next week passed by rather uneventfully for Shego. She stayed holed up in her home until Drakken called her, demanding to know why she never came to rescue him and lamenting on how he had to get help from some common thugs to help him escape. By the time the scientist was begging her to come to his new secret lair, Shego was ready to fry the man to a crisp for disturbing her.

But she needed the cash. So within minutes of hanging up on the blue doofus, Shego was grabbing the keys to her car and had a bag of personal belongings in hand. While she didn't relish the thought of another failed plan, she did perk up at the thought that Kim would probably be able to stop them now.

During her entire week in her safe house in Middleton, Shego had kept tabs on Kim, checking in on the teen with small surveillance robots she snatched from Dr. D before she left. Whatever was ailing the girl had seemed to pass rather quickly, and she was now up and about, going to school and settling into her normal routine.

Well, as normal a routine as a popular globetrotting hero could get.

She missed the sparring, the taunting, just Kim herself. Shego was always someone who needed a challenge, some sort of distraction, and Kim was the only one who regularly provided what she needed during their interactions and fights.

By the time Shego reached Drakken's new lair, she was in a state of bliss, eagerly awaiting for Drakken's newest plan with an enthusiasm that made the scientist nervous.

"Did you get all that, Shego?" Drakken questioned, wringing his hands to and fro before him as he looked at the mercenary. He'd just spent the best of the last half hour laying out his plan to his sidekick, but while it seemed she was paying attention for once, it didn't actually mean a thing to him unless she actually understood what would happen.

"Got it, Dr. D!" Shego nodded emphatically, assuring her boss that she understood their latest plan. "Freeze ray, people bowing to your whim, yadda yadda."

A growl left the man's lips as his arms snapped to his sides, fists and teeth both clenched in rising anger at the insubordination shown. It wasn't anything new, but it still caused his temper to spike each time Shego acted like he was the underling instead of her.

"Shego!" Drakken snapped, eyes screwed shut in his anger. "This is very important. We need to make sure everything goes perfectly for when that Kim Possible arrives."

A faint twitch at the corner of her mouth. Shego sat straighter, leaned forward more at the mention of Kim's name. "Don't worry, Dr. D. I can handle Kimmie, no problem."

Drakken either didn't notice or didn't care that Shego seemed to give more attention once he mentioned Kim. "Shego, really, how many times have you fought her and lost?"

Annoyance and anger sparked to life within the mercenary. "What are you getting at?"

Stepping behind a chair, Drakken cast a sideways glance towards Shego. "I-I just think we should hire someone new to distract Kim while I enact my plan."

A perfectly groomed brow rose in a questioning manner. "Are you saying I can't beat Kim?" Shego asked as calmly as she could, hands curling into fists as she tried to stamp down the rage currently rolling beneath her skin.

Drakken began putting more space between himself and his hired hand, even going as far as to step besides a henchman.

"Think of it as added muscle," Drakken stammered, stumbling over his words as he tried to avoid the deadly glare that was thrown at him. He had to fight the large man that he was using as his living shield to stay in place, but even the brute knew when he was outmatched and wanted to avoid Shego's wrath.

"No, I'm the only one who gets to fight her. I know I can beat her," Shego snarled, hands now glowing with her plasma. The eerie green flame died almost as immediately as it roared to life, and Shego slammed her hands against the table, brows knit in frustration. "I just- I know I can beat her this time."

Drakken peeked from behind his human shield, nodding emphatically. "Alright, one more chance," He agreed. "But if you can't defeat Kim this time, consider yourself out of a job."

Shego glowered at the scientist, lips curling into a savage smile as he squealed and ducked from view once more.

Striding from the room, Shego went to her quarters to prepare herself.

She needed to get over this stupid crush and crush Kim Possible.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kim!" Ron crowed, clapping his girlfriend on the shoulder in the middle of the hallway. It had been days since he saw her, and while the redhead still looked under the weather, she definitely seemed in much better health than the week prior.<p>

Offering the blond a smile, Kim shut her locker before turning to Ron.

"Hey, Ron," Kim greeted, lacing her fingers with his as they walked through the halls of Middleton High. She missed him while she was stuck at home, and while they had called and messaged each other while she was sick, it wasn't as good as the real thing.

A blush brought out the freckles that coated his cheeks and nose, and as he stammered out a nervous laugh, Kim only smiled, squeezing his hand in assurance.

"Thanks for taking care of missions and stuff while I was sick." She would have gone herself, had it not been for her parents nearly tying her to the bed while she recuperated. "I think my parents will call you a hero for convincing me to stay home last week."

This time the laughter that spilled from Ron's mouth wasn't as strained. "Yeah, well, I'm a hero too, even if the world doesn't think so."

"You're my hero," Kim agreed, leaning over to place a quick kiss to the blond's cheek before unlinking their hands. "Anyway, I'll talk to you after class, alright?"

"Alright, K.P.," Ron agreed. Rufus chattered eagerly from the blond's pocket, offering the redhead a small wave before yawning and returning to his warm impromptu nest. "See ya after-"

The Kimmunicator interrupted Ron's farewell. Shoving her books into her boyfriend's arms, Kim fished out the device from her pocket, quickly turning it on.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" Kim questioned, tone deadly serious as she began a brisk walk out of the school.

Ron shoved the books Kim had given them in a passing student's arms, offering a weak apology and chasing after the teen hero. By the time he reached her, Kim was already in the parking lot, keys in hand.

"Who is it this time?" Ron panted, wiping sweat off his brow with the back of his hand.

"Drakken," Kim offered the single name as enough information for the moment. "Our ride will be here in twenty minutes, that gives us just enough time to change and rendezvous at the pickup."

Nodding in agreement, Ron hopped onto his scooter, donning his helmet and flashing his girlfriend a smile. "I'll meet you there!" He shouted over the soft puttering of the scooter's engine before driving away.

Kim just shook her head as she watched the snail's pace at which Ron drove at.


	5. Lost and Found

Chapter 5: Lost and Found

Shego tapped her foot impatiently.

"Anything yet, Doc?" She called out, peeking over the edge of her magazine to look at her boss.

Drakken had spent the better part of his time working on some sort of robot, completely ignoring the mercenary for most of the afternoon. Whatever he was working on was part of his big "take-over-the-world" plan, and while she didn't really care for his ideas, Shego knew better than to step in his way.

Drakken shut off the small precision laser he was using, humming happily as he removed his goggles. Whirling about, the blue scientist gleefully looked at his hired hand.

"I'm almost done, Shego. Soon I can call the world leaders, forcing them to hand over leadership of their countries to me or else I'll-" Drakken's plan was cut short as several henchmen came in, carrying a bound and gagged Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable.

Shego crooked a brow as they brought in the kicking teen, a feral smile pulling at her lips as she watched the girl struggle in her binds.

"Kim Possible," Drakken sneered, carefully enunciating the hero's name. Clapping his hands together, he captured everyone's attention. "So glad you could join us! You're just in time to watch the world bow to my greatness."

Whatever Kim planned to say was muffled by the strip of fabric shoved into her mouth.

The scientist let out a gleeful cackle. "Save your breath, Possible," He chortled, turning and going back to work on his robots.

Shego watched the pair like a hawk, making sure the pair of do-gooders were tied up nice and tight. "Sorry, Kimmie," The mercenary whispered against the cheerleader's ear, tugging at the rope that bound the girl's wrists together. "But we can't have you getting in the way this time. You see, Dr. D's on this power trip, and I'm out of a job if I let you slither away once again. So you're going to sit pretty for me while we take over the world."

Kim glared at her, pulling her legs back the best she could and kicking out with both feet, hoping to at least hit the mercenary. But Shego was fast, and she easily sidestepped the flailing limbs with a smirk.

"Calm down, Pumpkin," Shego cooed, feigning a distraught manner. "Wouldn't want to hurt yourself, would you?"

Dragging her nails down the teen's face, she let the sharpened points of her glove draw just the faintest hint of blood from Kim's cheek. "I need this job, Kim," She snarled against into the redhead's ear, delighted at the shiver that wracked the girl's body. "I won't let you screw this up for me."

Green eyes narrowed, and all Kim could respond with was a low grunt of pain as Shego clawed lightly at her face.

"Watch her," Shego commanded the henchmen before turning away. "Make sure she doesn't go anywhere."

* * *

><p>As soon as Shego was out of sight, Kim took initiative.<p>

Scooting closer to Ron, she slid her hands into his pocket, rummaging around until she could feel a small, writhing mass. But if she was to get them out of this mess, she needed Ron to stop giggling for a moment and attracting attention. So she did what she thought was best. She elbowed him. Hard.

A wounded noise was caught in the blond's gag, and before he could go back to giggling, Kim pulled Rufus out of his pocket.

The naked mole rat yawned, rubbing his eyes with his tiny hands before blinking and looking around. Kim was pointing at her wrists, humming from behind the gag until Rufus got the message and quickly gnawed through the teen's binds.

Shifting once again, Kim allowed Rufus to chew through Ron's rope, hoping their guards hadn't noticed anything yet. Her luck won out, as the group continued to converse between themselves, giving no notice to the pair they were supposed to be watching.

Her wrists ached, and were no doubt chafed from the rough treatment the henchmen gave them, but she couldn't worry about that now. She had to finish getting free and find her way to Drakken.

With her hands free, Kim now had more mobility. Pushing herself up onto her feet, the hero snatched away the cloth in her mouth and lashed out at the nearest guard, smashing her fist into the man's forehead hard enough that her own bones rattled from the force.

The man fell with a solid thud, effectively knocked unconscious, and then the fight was on.

Even with her feet still tied together, Kim could do a lot of damage. Jumping and twisting out of reach, the teen lashed out with both feet, kicking the men out of her path with ease before tearing off the rope that constricted her movement.

"Shego!" She heard Drakken shout from up ahead. "She's escaped!"

"I'm on it, Dr.D!" Shego yelled in response.

Olive eyes darted upwards, just in time to see the mercenary's plasma coated gloves come into view. Dropping to her knees, Kim managed to duck and roll out of Shego's grasp and jump to her feet once more. The redhead's fists were in front of her face as she quickly stepped into a fighting stance, ready to take on her foe.

"Kim!" Ron shouted. Sparing a glance his way, she managed to see him lunge forward, tackling Shego and landing in a heap of limbs with the older woman.

While she appreciated his attempt at helping, it wouldn't serve her much to know the boy became gravely wounded fighting a battle he couldn't win. So with little effort, she tossed Ron away from Shego, dodging a punch aimed at her head in the meantime and jumping out of reach from the mercenary once again.

"You used the mole rat, right?" Shego growled, looking positively livid to see her up and about. "Why do we always forget the stupid mole rat?"

Kim grinned, darting forward and delivering a swift punch to Shego's rib-cage. She could hear the shrill gasp for breath as she knocked the air out of the older woman, and before Shego could crumple to the ground to try and regain her breath, Kim caught the mercenary in the jaw with her foot, sending her flying across the room and crashing into a wall.

"Way to go, K.P.!" Ron crowed from behind, doing his best to keep the other henchmen distracted as Kim rushed over to stop Drakken.

A shrill scream was emitted from the blue scientist as Kim stepped into view.

"Ready to give up, Drakken?" She questioned, a triumphant grin on her face. "We could end this here and save you the embarrassment of being chased down by a highschooler."

Shego jumped between the two, face bruised and bloodied, a feral glint in her eyes. "We're not done yet, Kimmie," She spat out the girl's name before charging forward, throwing wild punches at the teen.

Kim jumped back, narrowly avoiding each attack. She could feel the heat radiate from the woman's hands, the slight hiss the plasma gave off as it rushed by, threatening to maim her with each swipe.

"What's gotten you so tweaked, Shego?" Kim questioned, skillfully dodging the older woman's hands with the grace expected of a cheerleader.

Shego growled, redoubling her efforts to catch the teen and finally, deciding to forego a fair fight, the mercenary swiped out with her leg, catching Kim's ankle and causing the redhead to lose her balance and fall to her knees.

"Y'know, Kimmie," Shego panted, grinning down at the girl below her. "I rather like this view."

A blush coated Kim's face, bringing out the light sprinkling of freckles across her cheeks and nose with its intensity.

Before she could jump to her feet once more, Shego pounced, pinning her to the floor, hands gripping her wrists and knees on either side of the teen.

"Stay down, Princess," Shego cooed against her ear, sending a shudder through the redhead's spine. "Just stay like this for a while. I need Dr. D. to finish his plan."

"Why are you doing this, Shego?" Kim questioned, trying her best to appeal to the older woman's good side, or what was left of it as she thought of a way to turn the tables. "What's in it for you?"

Her legs were pinned and so were her wrists. Shego was bigger in both weight and height, so unless she managed to catch the mercenary off guard, flipping her over would be a challenge. She had to think fast if she wanted to escape.

"A country of my own choosing," Shego responded, tightening her grip on the hero's wrists. "Enough money that I can retire from everything and live in the lap of luxury for the rest of my life." Her lips quirked up into a grin. "The satisfaction of seeing you lose."

Kim grimaced in pain at the pressure on her wrists. The bones were threatening to snap soon if anymore weight was put on them, and she just hoped Shego had enough decency to not break her hands.

It's now or never, Possible, she thought to herself. Sucking in a breath, the teen hero thrust her knees up, catching the mercenary in the hips and throwing her off balance long enough that she managed to squirm from her grasp.

"Dammit!" Shego spat out, lashing out and trying to grab Kim by the shirt.

Back-flipping out of reach, Kim settled on the balls of her feet with a wild grin. "As long as I can fight, I won't let you and Drakken take over the world."

Red lights and a siren flared to life just as a low monotone voice announced the self-destruct sequence had started.

Kim's smile only widened as she realized Ron must have made it past Drakken and managed to foil his plan by hitting the self-destruct button.

The henchmen started swarming about, trying their best to grab whatever they thought their boss would need the most before escaping. Shego was tossed about in the fray, knocked around by the large bodies for a few moments before her anger won out and she jumped up and over the crowd.

However, Kim was nowhere in sight when she landed on her feet once more, and it was with a cry of rage the mercenary took off in the direction she last saw Drakken in.

* * *

><p>Ron smiled once Kim ran into view. She was bruised and her face was a bloody mess, but she was safe and it made his heart soar to know his girlfriend was safe and sound.<p>

"K.P.! I managed to hit the right button," He laughed, high-fiving Rufus who sat upon his shoulder.

The naked mole rat chattered happily, nodding and grinning at his companion before scurrying down the blond's body and returning to the cozy nest he made of Ron's pocket.

"C'mon, Ron," Kim commanded, looking about in a panicked manner. "We have to go before this place goes!"

"Got it!" Ron shouted, immediately rushing for the front entrance where everyone else was heading. He figured that if that's where the henchmen were going, then that's where they needed to be too.

"Move it, Ron!" Kim shouted, quickly outpacing him by several yards as she weaved through the mass of bodies.

T-MINUS TEN SECONDS AND COUNTING.

The voice droned on above them. The countdown was reaching its end, and they needed to get out of there fast.

Wheezing from the exertion, Ron kicked up his speed, trying his best to keep up with Kim as they ran from the building.

**FIVE**

They made it outside.

**FOUR**

The wind blew his hair about, and even as he collapsed to the ground he knew he needed to get further away or face the risk of shrapnel shredding him apart.

**THREE**

"Ron!" Kim was besides him, pulling him to his feet and forcing him to continue running.

**TWO**

A soft hum broke the air, and upon looking back, Ron could see a faint glow from inside the building.

**ONE**

The sound was nearly deafening as the entire place exploded. Glass shattered and flames erupted from within. The place quickly reduced to smoldering rubble.

"Booyah!" Ron cheered, pumping his fist into the air in triumph. They managed to make it out alive.

Kim snorted besides him. "Don't celebrate yet, Ron. We still need to catch Drakken before he gets away."

The whirring of a hovercraft above them caught the duo's attention.

"You may have destroyed my lair, Kim Possible," Drakken stated high above them, too far out of reach to even attempt to apprehend right now. "But I still have my research!"

Cackling madly, the scientist drove away.

From behind them, Kim and Ron heard a dismayed noise.

* * *

><p>"He left me…." Shego stated, shocked to know Drakken would just abandon her. "That son of a bitch left me!"<p>

A cry of unadulterated rage fled from her mouth before she dropped to her knees. Defeated and upset, she wallowed in her emotions for a few moments before trying to collect herself.

"Shego?" Kim called out her name.

Sparing a glance her way, she could see the concern evident in the teen's face and it made her stomach flip to know she was a source of pity right now.

"Whatever, take me to prison," Shego snarled, staggering to her feet and holding out her hands. "I don't care anymore."

Kim frowned up at her. "No, I'm not going to do that."

Shego glared at the teen. "What? Are you deaf? Just take me to prison already."

Crossing her arms across her chest, Kim shook her head defiantly. "No," She repeated. "This is your chance to turn yourself around, Shego. You could do so much better than Drakken and evil."

"Uh, K.P., are you sure about this?" The buffoon asked from besides her, visibly cringing when Shego cast her gaze upon him. It at least made her feel better for now.

"Shego was good once," Kim responded. "She can be good again. I just know it."

"Save your breath, Kimmie," Shego scoffed, shaking her head in disbelief. "I'm bad. Evil. I don't want to be good."

Stiffening at the mercenary's words, the teen hero gave a hard nod. "Fine, if that's the way you want to be then I'll call G.J. to come get you and put you in holding."

Shego frowned at that. "'Holding'? Look, Princess, I don't need your charity-"

Kim held up her hand, effectively silencing her.

"If you change your mind, I'll talk to Dr. Director and try and work something out to get you released into my custody. But this all depends on you, Shego."

The mercenary's frown deepened. What did that mean? What was Kim trying to do?

"Fine," She agreed. "But I'm only agreeing because I want to see what you have planned, Possible."

Kim just smiled.


	6. Sorry Doesn't Fix Everything

Shego stared at her plate, the food on it mostly untouched. She didn't know what she was doing here in Kim's home, sitting quietly at the kitchen table as she watched the rest of the Possible's enjoy their dinner. Even the buffoon and the naked rat were here, scarfing down the spaghetti Mrs. Possible had made.

A nudge against her thigh snapped Shego out of her mind, and she turned to face the young heroine that had captured her attention.

"Are you alright, Shego?" Kim queried, voice low as she pressed her for information. However, no matter how much she tried, she couldn't hide the clear worry in her tone. And that's what made Shego's stomach drop to the floor. "Do you not like spaghetti?"

The mercenary quickly shook her head before offering a wide, insincere smile. "I love it!" She replied, turning her focus to Mrs. Possible and giving her the same fake smile. "Dinner is wonderful, Mrs. Possible, but if you excuse me, I have to go powder my nose."

Shego pushed away from the table, offering a meek apology before rushing from the room. She didn't belong here, that was all that went through her head as she walked to the front door. She needed air. She needed to leave.

As she went to turn the knob and leave, a hand caught her wrist and she was spun around to meet a pair of olive green eyes.

"I thought you wanted to give this a try?" Kim questioned, voice still low so as not to alert her family and Ron.

"I can't, Princess," Shego answered with a shake of her head. Before she went into further detail, the mercenary flipped the script and had Kim pressed against the door, wrists clutched within her hands so as to keep her subdued. Flexing her fingers, she could tell Kim wasn't putting up much of a fight, and it caused her lips to curl into a grimace of displeasure. She wanted a fight. Wanted to hit something instead of being stuck playing house with this girl.

"I'm not a good guy. I'm evil." She'd done many morally and socially deplorable things with glee. Yet it was in that wavering moment after Drakken's escape that Shego allowed the teen hero's help. Even if only for a moment.

Removing one of her hands, she brought the razor tipped gloves close to the girl's face, lightly brushing the metal against Kim's cheek.

"I could kill you," Shego crooned, black painted lips twitching into a faint smile,"and no one could stop me."

"But you wouldn't," Came Kim's sure reply. She didn't even flinch as Shego tightened her grip on her wrists. "I know you, Shego."

"Fuck you, Possible," Shego spat out the words, releasing Kim's wrists only to shove the girl aside. She wanted to leave, now, and no goody-two-shoes child was going to stop her from doing so. "You don't know a single thing about me."

"You're right," Kim stated in a rush of breath. It was obvious that the girl was backtracking, trying to find a way to keep Shego here, but the mercenary just wasn't taking the bait.

Shego scoffed, rolled her eyes and moved towards the door once more. She had enough for the night and was ready to go.

"But I'd like to know more about you."

Emerald eyes widened at this, heart thrumming as fast as a hummingbird's wings behind her rib cage as she heard this confession. Fingers twitched, curled into a fist, and fell to lay stagnant besides Shego's hip. She was now, definitely, curious to hear out the redhead now.

But her stupid pride roared to life, dulling the world until all she could focus on was Kim. Stupid, perfect, beautiful Kim Possible. Once more did she have the teen pinned against the door, hands tight around her throat as she squeezed the girl's larynx, holding her several inches off the ground by her neck.

Still, even the threat of asphyxiation didn't bother Kim, and she just hung there, hands gripping tightly to Shego's arm as she struggled to breathe. It was easy, really, the mercenary wasn't putting in much attempt in actually strangling her, and once she had a decent grip on Shego's arm, she could lift herself a few centimeters with her own arm strength and ease the tightening of her air passage.

"What the fuck are you playing at?" Shego snarled, eyes alight in fury and confusion. Her words shook, trembled, belying the uncertainty the older woman felt at that time. It was too much.

She wanted to scream, shout, toss the girl through the door and repeatedly punch her until she was nothing more than a pile of bloody flesh. It was a grotesque thought to say the least, but murder was something she was familiar with.

A soft laugh fled the teen's lips, warped and airy from the pressure against her voice box. She smiled, that ever present "I know best" smile and it was with a primal roar that Shego threw Kim aside, causing the girl to crash into the wall with a pained cry.

This captured the family's attention, causing Ron and the Possible parents to come rushing out of the kitchen, the twins hot on their heels.

"Kim!"

"Kimmie!"

"KP!"

The chorus of worried cries only jarred Shego even more. Accusatory eyes fell on her before the family rushed to Kim's aide. It seemed the girl was unconscious by the lack of movement in anything other than her chest.

Anger and worry swirled about in her chest, and with a muttered "I'm sorry" Shego left the girl to the care of her friend and family.


End file.
